Rayde
Rayde is a prominent hero in the War-Beasts series - designed to be a weapon of mass destruction by the insidous Metallurgist she instead opted to join Cocoa in her successful rebellion, forming a resistance team against Metallurgist and the Metal Empire. History Rayde was once an ordinary field-mouse, yet not even she was save from the random "capture" programs Metallurgist unleashed upon wildlife - being caught in a bright light she was quickly transfered to a War-Pod and emerged a humanoid cyborg with little memory of her former life in the wild and a deep sense of confusion and anger which Metallurgist tried to manipulate into hatred for the modern world. Yet try as he may Metallurgist could not install his evil ways into Rayde's mind and instead she found Cocoa to be a more suitable mentor - the two becoming close enough that in little under a year Rayde was fighting by Cocoa's side to escape the Metal Empire and swapped a life of servitude for one in the suburbs with her new "family". Appearance Rayde appears as a 4ft 2in tall humanoid field-mouse - although internally she is an advanced metal machine with complex inner-workings and a biomechanical "brain" on the outside she seems very organic, complete with fur and synthetic skin which will grow back if damaged: her eyes are normally light blue but glow green when her robotic nature is revealed or when she exerts herself, due to her humanoid appearance she has extra fur on her head fashioned much like human hair, which she fashions into pigtails. Rayde dresses in a blue shirt with jeans and a distinctive belt that has a small paw-print emblem on it: a gift from a mysterious admirer via post, she doesn't wear shoes and her jeans are modified to allow her tail to swing free. Personality Rayde is a peaceful being in nature but still holds some resentment towards human beings for what happened to her, this resentment however has never been sufficent for her to wish harm on them and she fights viciously against Metallurgist and his plans for world-conquest; yet there is no denying Rayde still trusts animals and War-Beasts infinitely more than any human. Rayde gets along well with most of the team but has a special friendship with Cocoa due to the pair having similar personalities (both willing to fight for what they see as right) - though Cocoa is more trusting of humans and sometimes fails to understand Rayde's distrust, mistaking it for intolerance. Rayde's main enemy in the Metal Empire is Jynx due to his egotistical and sardonic nature, which conflicts with her desire to live a peaceful, decent life. Power Anatomy and Function All of Rayde's powers are a result of being forcibly transformed by ultra-advanced science into a cyborg - the science used by Metallurgist is far beyond anything seen in the modern-age and as such is often labelled "magic": Rayde's mind has been transferred into a cybernetic body and given human-level thought and awareness yet like all War-Beasts she retains a somewhat animal-form, resulting in the anthropomorphic structure she has now. Rayde's individual powers are in-built and can be explained as follows: *'Superhuman Strength' (Rayde is physically stronger than most beings, being able to lift a car with relative ease.) *'Acute Hearing' (Rayde has special sensors in her ears that allow her to tune into sound on a much more complex manner than most, able to switch out background sound so as to listen into specific sounds from a distance: this allows her to hear a whisper from behind a wall or a pin drop from the other side of a fair-sized building) *'Burrowing' (Rayde has sharp claws on her hands and feet that allow her to tunnel rapidly through dirt and rubble, though she has some difficultly breaking through tougher materials.) *'Biomech Eyes' (Rayde's eyes are actually biomechanical constructs which allow both microscopic and telescopic vision as well as night-vision) *'Regenerative Structure' (Rayde's body can regenerate at a rapid rate, making her virtually immortal but by no means invincible) *'Adaptive Learning' (Rayde adapts to change quicker than normal, being able to form reasonably complex counter-attacks and learning from previous defeats so as to slightly improve her defences in future confrontations: given a sufficent amount of time this allows her to adapt to attacks and situations.) Strengths Rayde is naturally durable, as a War-Beast she doesn't require food or air but enjoys the comfort they provide her regardless: likewise she is unable to be effected by extremes of temperature, though obvious exceptions exist (heat or cold sufficient to damage her inner-workings for example). Due to having a biomechanical "brain" she can be effected by psychic abilities, unlike many other machines - however she is resilient to disease and fatigue. Weaknesses As well as the aforementioned vulnerability to psychic abilities Rayde requires short periods of rest to "refuel" - 2hrs minimum within the course of 3 days, failure to do this results in an emergency shut-down similar to passing out from exhaustion. Rayde is also far from immortal and although both strong and durable she is not invulnerable and prefers to stay out of physical combat unless she has no other option: her distrust of humans can also come across as intolerance by others, which can cause some conflicts and awkward situations. Battle Stats Hero Level: 8.6 Agility: 9 Speed: 9 Strength: 10 Endurance: 7 Willpower: 8 Category:Superheroes Category:Suxx